


Sangre de mi sangre

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Character Development, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Madness, Names, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Rebellion, Revenge, Sisters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Soy una Black. Reconocido linaje de magos purasangre.Es algo que siempre odié.Mis hermanas, en cambio, adoran el sentido de omnipotencia que proviene de nuestro nombre.Un nombre. Qué locura. Como si fuera suficiente para establecer lo que eres.Por mi casa, aparentemente, sí.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Sangre de mi sangre

**Sangre de mi sangre**

_POV Andromeda Black_

Soy una Black. Reconocido linaje de magos purasangre.

Es algo que siempre odié.

Mis hermanas, en cambio, adoran el sentido de omnipotencia que proviene de nuestro nombre.

Un nombre. Qué locura. Como si fuera suficiente para establecer lo que eres.

Por mi casa, aparentemente, sí.

 _Toujours pur_. Siempre puro. Sirius y yo siempre nos reímos del lema, de que los demás parecen ignorar la naturaleza ridícula.

Purasangre, sí. Slytherin, esclavizados para siempre a la oscuridad. Cuanto _odié_ el Sombrero Seleccionador mi primera noche en Hogwarts. _“¡Slytherin!”_ fue el nombre de mi condena.

Y Bellatrix... nunca voy a olvidar la sonrisita satisfecha en su cara. Su hermanita, la loca que rechazaba sus raíces, había sido subyugada una vez más por el poder de la sangre. La sangre pura que el Sombrero no había hesitado en reconocer.

Lo mismo pasó con Narcisa, que se mostraba, si no feliz, al menos condescendiente. Ella siempre fue la más sensata entre las tres. Las más sumisa.

Yo intenté, esporádicamente, unas rebeliones contra nuestros padres; en cambio, la palabra favorita de mi hermana era ‘sí’. Nunca renegó nada y nadie, sólo se esforzó de seguir adelante sin crear problemas para sí misma.

Sólo Bella ama lo que somos. Lo ama realmente. Está encantada por el bárbaro rechazo de los mestizos, encantada por su ilusorio poder sobre los otros. Más que nacida por comandar, creo que nació para torturar. Sus ojos están velados por una maldad mezclada con sadismo, que darían pesadillas a cualquier no sea acostumbrado. De niña, todo esto me aterrorizaba, mientras ahora ya no me doy cuenta. La crueldad se convirtió en parte de mis días.

Por los pasillos del colegio, veía a mis hermanas juntas. Bellatrix se divertía conjurando hechizos al azar contra quien pasaba, sus favoritos los mestizos, en la mayoría Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Y cuando la reprochaban, se limitaba a mirar al profesor con aire engreído. No conocía autoridad que pudiera hacerla. palidecer.

Y en el tiempo, Narcisa también fue cautivada por ese vórtice. Nunca supe si lo hizo por convicción o adaptación; de todas maneras, había empezado de repente a abandonar su papel de espectadora, para convertirse en actriz protagonista de las vejaciones de nuestra hermana mayor.

¿Y yo? Yo estaba en un limbo. Rechazada por los demás para ser una Slytherin, una Black, y rechazada por los Slytherins porque no estaba digna del nombre que llevaba.

Una tortura. Había aprendido a amar la soledad, había pocas personas que no me etiquetaban, que tenía éxito de ir más allá de la superficie. Pero eran momentos, nada de sólido, nada de estable.

Y Bellatrix siempre intentaba aprovechar de mi debilidad para entramparme en su telaraña.

No me rendí.

No estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi mente, mis pensamientos, mi corazón, por una vida que sólo me habría ofrecido el vacío, la aniquilación, la destrucción.

_POV Narcisa Black_

Siempre fui a merced de alguien. De chica, mis dictadores eran mis padres y Bellatrix. Ahora que soy una mujer, Lucius, y también Draco. Siempre viví en la sombra, consciente que mi lugar debería haber sido otro, que nunca debería haber sido Narcisa Black Malfoy, sino quedarme para siempre la pequeña Cissy.

No pude. O, quizá, no quise.

Papá siempre me impuso que fuera como a Bellatrix, y yo lo hice. La seguía por todas partes, mi vida ya no era mía. Se la di en el momento cuando dije el primero ‘sí’. Sí, Bella, los mestizos son escoria. Sí, Bella, vamos a aterrorizar los niños del primer año. Sí, Bella, haré lo que dicen mamá y papá, me casaré con Lucius Malfoy.

Sí, sí, sí.

Dromeda... ella tiene agallas. No eran sus ideas que me sorprendían, sino el coraje de aplicarlas. Si yo lo acepté todo, ella nunca lo hizo. No creo que sepa cuanto la admiro por esto.

La recuerdo vagar por los pasillos del colegio, con ese aire que hablaba de amargura, pero con la mirada orgullosa de una chica que camina con sus piernas. Y, si caminas con tus piernas, puedes ir donde quieres.

Y ella se fue.

Casarse con un hijo de muggles… creo que mis padres no pudieran imaginar nada más deshonorable. Estoy segura que habrían preferido que hubiera muerto.

Pero ella no; siempre fue la más viva entre nosotras.

Y yo la más apagada. En esa casa gris, escuchando conspiraciones, planes, asistiendo a torturas y homicidios.

El recuerdo más vívido que tengo de mi primo Sirius, el pobre paria, se remonta a poco tiempo atrás.

 _“Tienes ojos muy lindos, Cissy. Y los condenaste a mirar horrores por la eternidad.”_ me dijo, con su sonrisa burlona de siempre.

Y por cierto, él era exactamente como a Andromeda. Alegre, combativo. De mente demasiado abierta para ser un Black.

Así, las únicas esperanzas erábamos Regulus y yo. Bella, por supuesto, era una seguridad.

La seguridad que la muerte iba a manchar el nombre de que todos estaban tan orgullosos. La seguridad que el futuro de los Black estaba en las manos de una asesina. La seguridad que nadie iba a atreverse a desafiar su ferocidad.

Es un animal de caza, nuestra Bella. Lo fue desde niña, y siempre lo será. ^

Por supuesto ella fue la que tuvo el matrimonio más loco.

El mío, concertado, nunca tuvo nada que lo hiciera parecer una unión normal; Lucius y yo somos más conocidos que marido y mujer.

Dromeda, con su Ted, tuvo lo que ninguno de los Black nos atrevemos a esperar: la felicidad.

Y Bella... Lestrange sólo era un accesorio. Su matrimonio real, mi hermana lo tuvo con la pura oscuridad.

_POV Bellatrix Black_

Mamá siempre me lo decía.

_La más hermosa, mi querida. Las más inteligente. Y la más dotada._

Y todavía lo soy.

Cuando frecuentaba ese nido de amantes de muggles de Hogwarts, había una manera de establecer si eras realmente poderoso.

Sólo hacía falta observar el miedo en los ojos ajenos.

Y todo el mundo, cuando pasaba yo, los bajaban.

Otra manera era verificar en que peldaño estabas en la escala de Slughorn. El pobre viejo loco... el claro ejemplo de un hombre que vive sus derrotas vengándose con los éxitos ajenos. Sin embargo, me encontraba hábil, en su asignatura como en mi actitud con el mundo.

Aunque yo creyera más en el dominio que en la actitud.

No es una elección. Siempre fue mi naturaleza trazar un camino frente a mí, imponiéndome elecciones.

Y elegí ser la mejor.

Mis hermanas siempre fueron un fracaso para mí, así como para mis padres.

Ambas débiles, ambas demasiado maleables para contar algo en este mundo.

Narcisa, la suave pequeña Narcisa, siempre fue tímida. Sin embargo, me gustaba su dedición. La manera como me seguía, como intentaba torpemente imitarme. Y nunca lo llevó a cabo.

Como le hacía notar mi madre, con mi gozo y su lástima, no soy fácil de igualar.

Y Andromeda… el desprecio en su cara cuando me hablaba o me miraba, me daba unas descargas de adrenalina que ahora ya no conozco. Era su rechazo para todo lo que era y hacía, su asco que me inspiraba. Que me empujaba adelante. Era un desafío continuo entre yo y sus límites de suportación.

Quizá soy la única que lo sabe, pero fueron esos límites que la obligaron a escaparse. Todo su candor, la bondad que se entrevía en toda su imagen...

Ella y yo nos parecemos. Físicamente. Lo único que realmente nos destaca es la mirada. No veo a mi hermanita hace tiempo, pero puedo imaginarla de manera tan vívida de parecer casi un recuerdo. La veo, mujer de un sucio mestizo, madre de esa sucia metamorfomaga, suegra de ese bicho raro. Su pequeña familia.

Ella es feliz, estoy segura de esto. Siempre apreció la mediocridad. Mejor ser una mujer común que una Black, es su tesis.

Una _Black_.

Nunca apellido fue más adecuado.

Negro. Como mi alma, si todavía poseo una. Si aún no se perdió en los rincones del tiempo, ahogada en los chorros de sangre de los indignos, matados en el nombre de algo más.

Mi Señor me vio. Me miró adentro, como sólo él puede. Vio ese negro, que lo cautivó. Y por venganza, él me cautivó a mí.

No creo que podría haber imaginado un secuestro mejor que eso.

_POV Andromeda Black_

Recuerdo claramente el día cuando nuestra madre nos convocó en el salón, diciendo que tenía noticias importantes de comunicarnos.

Sí, recuerdo. Y el escalofrío que me viajó por las venas todavía deja su eco en mí.

Entonces, Bellatrix tenía veinte y uno años, yo diez y nueve y Narcisa apenas diez y siete.

Lo recuerdo. Muy bien.

_“Vuestro padre y to tenemos noticias maravillosas.” dijo la madre a las tres chicas sentadas en el sofá._

_Andromeda tenía un aire triste, Narcisa avergonzada y Bellatrix indiferente._

_“¿De qué se trata, mamá?” le preguntó Cissy._

_“Cygnus, ¿quieres decírselo tú?”_

_El hombre, sentado en un sillón leyendo El Profeta, tenía una expresión muy parecida a la de su primogénita. Se encogió de hombros._

_“No te preocupes, Druella, puedes decírselo tú.” le concedió, volviendo a leer. Ella levantó una ceja, pero no comentó._

_“Vuestro padre y yo nos acordamos con los Lestrange y con los Malfoy. ¿Recordáis a Rodolphus, Rabastan y Lucius?” preguntó a sus hijas. Las tres asintieron. Bellatrix y Andromeda habían entendido perfectamente lo que su madre tenía de decirles. La única que aún no parecía darse cuenta, era Narcisa. “Bien, aceptaron nuestra propuesta de un matrimonio concertado. Bella, tú te vas a casar con Rodolphus, Dromeda con Rabastan y Cissy con Lucius.” terminó, esperándose exclamaciones de alegría por parte de las chicas._

_Sus reacciones no fueron las esperadas, aunque siendo muy diferentes._

_Bellatrix hizo una risita de burla, pero no disintió._

_“Vale, mamá. Si es lo que papá y tú queréis, pues está bien.” dijo. Narcisa la miró con horror. Si ella había estado de acuerdo, debería haberlo estado ella también. Sólo asintió, como si no tuviera éxito de hablar._

Mi reacción, por supuesto, fue la que irritó a nuestra madre.

Me negué. Entonces conocía ya a Ted, nos habíamos enamorado, le había dicho todo de mí, incluso de que familia venía.

Un hijo de muggles. Nunca habría tenido prejuicios para mí, porque no sabía nada de Black, de purasangre. Todo lo que conocía del mundo de la magia erábamos Hogwarts, yo y mi amor por él.

Fue uno de los últimos días que pasé en la casa donde había nacido y crecido.

Fui echada como se echa a un elfo doméstico, sin la gracia de poder llevar conmigo prendas.

Cuando fue de Ted y le expliqué lo que había ocurrido, él me acogió con los brazos abiertos, pidiéndome de vivir con él.

Después de unos meses, nos casamos. Y él me dio a Nymphadora, el don mejor que pudiera recibir.

Su cara al ver era rara niña de pelo rosa, es una de las memorias que quiero guardar para toda la vida. Unos momentos, y ambos fuimos cautivados por esa creatura.

Sin embargo, había en mí un velo de amargura ese día. Cuanto más miraba a Nymphadora, más seguía preguntándome como fuera posible intercambiar ese don con la inútil e engañosa pureza de la sangre.

Sin embargo, si hubiera tenido una respuesta por esa pregunta habría sido una Black como a todas.

En cambio, yo soy orgullosa de ser una Tonks.

_POV Narcisa Black_

Bellatrix Black. Mi hermana. La que había intentado seguir para toda la vida. Ese día empecé a odiarla.

Y a odiar a mí misma.

Habría sido suficiente protestar. Seguir a Dromeda en vez de Bella, al menos por una vez.

En cambio, mi terror de siempre me impidió cualquier forma de rebelión.

Bellatrix podía bien decir que sí, por ella sólo iba a ser una formalidad. Mientras yo sabía muy bien a que me estaba condenando, a solas. Recordaba bien a Lucius Malfoy, aunque lo hubiera visto pocas veces. Y de esas veces, había decretado ya que no me gustaba. Para nada. Lo encontraba engreído, pomposo y bastante aburrido. Si dependiera de mí, no habría pasado ni un día con él. Imaginarse toda la vida.

Fue así que el día de mi matrimonio coincidió con lo de mi funeral.

O, al menos, creí así.

Lucius y yo vivíamos vidas separadas. Siempre fue gentil conmigo, así como yo mostraba respeto por él.

Menos de un años después, el cambio.

_“¿Lucius?” le dijo su mujer, acercándose con cuidado al escritorio. Él levantó los ojos, vagamente enojado._

_“Dime, Cissy, ¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, en tono indiferente._

_“Bueno, yo…” respiró hondo. “Estoy embarazada, Lucius.”_

Draco. Mi Draco. Para Lucius era fuente de esperanza, un chico de crecer según los principios que en esa época Voldemort profesaba.

Para mí, era todo.

Draco creció mal, mimado por su padre y por mí. A veces veo una luz en sus ojos, y tiemblo, temiendo ver a Bellatrix en su mirada. Pero por su desgracia, la línea genética no le ahorró buena parte de mis debilidades. Él no es como a Bella. Es malvado por educación, no por naturaleza.

Le debo todo a ese niño, casi hombre ya, que me lo enseñó todo.

Es gracias a él que ahora soy más fuerte. Gracias a él si nunca estoy sola.

No sé si sea culpa del amor materno, de su ser incondicionado, pero yo amo a mi hijo. Como locos.

Por él yo soy sólo un accesorio, como por todo el mundo. Ignora todo de mí, sólo sabe qué estoy allí para satisfacer sus deseos, como una buena madre. Pero estoy bien así.

Sólo me gustaría nunca perderlo. Pero Lucius tienes sus planes sobre Draco, sus proyectos. Quiere verlo ser poderoso, y no se da cuenta que nunca va a serlo.

Él no puede, y yo no quiero.

Es todo lo que tengo. Si el Señor Oscuro tuviera que sacarme a él también... mi vida, ya sin sentido, perdería todo. Perdería su luz, su belleza. Y yo volvería a ser la Narcisa Black de muchos años atrás, la chica encerrada en su silencio, que sólo sabía decir que sí.

Y una de las pocas decisiones que tomé a solas en mi vida, es que no quiero volver a ser como entonces.

_POV Bellatrix Black_

Rodolphus Lestrange era un hombre mediocre. Y lo pensaba hacía cuando lo había conocido, años atrás. Era un poco más viejo que mí, pero siempre me había parecido precozmente envejecido. Un poco me recordaba a Cissy: silencioso, tímido, siempre listo para darse por vencido con sus padres.

Dudo que quiso casarse realmente conmigo. La suya sólo era otra expresión de complacencia, otra manera para hacer que las familias purasangres proliferaran, hasta machacar las muggles.

Sólo que yo no estaba dispuesta a darle un hijo.

Después del matrimonio, ambos seguimos viviendo como si el otro no existiera.

El pobre iluso intentó muchas veces imponerme su voluntad; después de haber entendido que nunca iba a embridarme con las riendas de su existencia gris, y que mi personalidad era muy diferente, más aguda que la suya, se convenció a dejarme libre.

Él y yo estábamos casados en papel, y esto estaba suficiente para sus padres y los míos.

Durante esos años seguí frecuentando a Cissy, a través de nuestros maridos y de mi Señor.

La primera vez que fui a visitarla me pareció... cambiada. Ya no bajaba los ojos como hacía de más joven. Me miraba a la cara, fingiendo haber borrado el miedo reverencial que la había acompañado durante su entera infancia.

Ese día me hizo reír.

_“¿La pequeña Cissy se está convirtiendo en mujer? ¿Ya no tiene miedo de su mala hermana mayor?” Bellatrix se burló de ella, con esa voz aguda que su hermana odiaba. Narcisa, de hecho, puso un aire molesto._

_“Ya basta, Bella. Ya nos somos niñas.” dijo entre los dientes. La mayor se echó a reír. Nunca había visto a su hermana contestar tan firmemente, y se dijo que el matrimonio, después de todo, podía ser bueno por ella._

_“Oh, Narcisa, ¿no puedo bromear un poco? Mira, estaba aquí sólo para visitarte, para ver la casa... algo que se hace entre hermanas.”_

_Narcisa la miró fijo, dudosa._

_“Bella, te conozco. ¿Por qué estás aquí?” le preguntó, vehemente. La bruja se iluminó con una sonrisa malvada._

Pues le hablé de Él. Se lo expliqué todo, lo que predicaba. Y le pedí, dado que Lucius era ya parte del círculo cercano de Tom Riddle – que en esa época se hacía ya llamar Lord Voldemort – si ella también quisiese juntarse a nosotros.

Sin embargo, había considerado demasiado la Cissy del pasado, sin pensar en la del presente.

Su rechazo todavía resuena en mi oído.

Se agitó, empezando a pasearse por el cuarto, hasta que fue a coger a Draco, acunándolo, como para calmarse.

_“Cissy, relájate, yo…” empezó a decir, utilizando un tono de burla, pero su hermana la interrumpió._

_“Bellatrix... lo sabes qué siempre fui a tu lado. Que quería ser como a ti, en todo. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron. Tengo una familia, ahora.” le dijo._

_La risa que siguió fue casi humillante._

_“¿Familia? ¿Esta tú la llamas familia? ¿Cómo puede ser una familia si tu matrimonio fue concertado? Y Lucius y tú, que dices, estáis…” frunció la nariz. “¿Enamorados?” escupió la palabra. Narcisa fue a la puerta y la abrió._

_“Vete, Bella.” ordenó, firme. Sin decir ni una palabra, pero sin dejar de mirarla fijo, la bruja se fue, despacio._

Hicimos las paces, más tarde. Pero Narcisa me había dejado en la boca ese sabor amargo, esa sensación de derrota que hasta ese momento nunca había tenido.

En retrospectiva, me pregunto si debería haberlo interpretado como un signo, como uno de los límites que me gustaba mucho cruzar.

Pero, como siempre, no me preocupé, atraída por los días frente a mí.

_POV Andromeda Black_

La primera vez que volví a ver a Bellatrix después de que mis padres me echaron de casa, fue en El Profeta.

Fugitiva. Mortífaga. Marca Tenebrosa.

Esas palabras de oscuridad eran lo único asociado al tan respetado nombre de los Black.

No sabía cómo obtener informaciones. Llevaba años viviendo de paria con respeto al mundo de la magia, y no tenía noticias de ninguno de mis familiares.

Pensé en Sirius, en ese momento. Él y yo siempre tuvimos una buena relación, nos parecíamos. Después de muchos búhos, finalmente lo rastreé, en casa de Potter. Me dijo lo que estaba pasando. Me explicó como El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado estaba extendiendo más y más su poder y su dominio. Y Bellatrix estaba con él.

Además, ¿Cómo podía ser diferente? Esa mujer, esa bestia de la oscuridad, había trazado frente a sí el camino del puro mal. Y ese mago se lo estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Sabía qué nunca se habría negado, que estaba destinada a ser la peor de las asesinas, la más feroz de las torturadoras.

Mi hermana... mirando esa foto en el periódico, esa mirada tan parecida a la mía, temblé.

No pensaba que me habría hecho sentir tan cruda volver a verla, además en ese estado. Pero me sentí como... suspendida. Como echada atrás de muchos años, cuando mi mundo era el suyo, cuando me había acostumbrado a esa mirada sangrienta que mostraba El Profeta.

Siempre identifiqué a ese monstruo como la ruina definitiva de mi hermana. Lo único que podía esperar, era que Cissy quedara fuera. Tenía miedo de que tarde o temprano por culpa de su naturaleza, de su doblarse y nunca enfrentar al mundo, habría acabado con cargarse de algo más grande que ella.

Creo que fue entonces que me di cuenta que Narcisa estaba más parecida a mí de lo que quería mostrar. Sólo que yo había tenido el coraje y la fuerza de rebelión que siempre le faltó a ella. La audacia de los Black, el único don que mereciera la pena obtener de esa familia, le había sido brutalmente negado.

Erábamos parecidas en los deseos la pequeña Cissy y yo.

Su destrucción, eran otras personas. Eran Cygnus y Druella Black, era Bellatrix, eran Lucius y Draco.

Quizá la amaba, de una manera que ni podía comprender. Si hubiéramos nacido en un universo paralelo, habría sido la hermana que durante muchos años había deseado tener a mi lado.

Pero en este universo, sólo había tenido enemigas.

_POV Narcissa Black_

No sé dónde encontré la fuerza de rechazar al Señor Oscuro. La primera vez que lo vi, mi sentí invadir por el hielo. Sus ojos, tan penetrantes, parecían capaces de mirar en los rincones de mi alma con una facilidad casi incomoda.

Me enteré más tarde de sus facultades de legeremante, y entendí que había leído mi mente y mi existencia en unos momentos. Y quizá fue esto que me salvó.

_“Así que... tú eres Narcisa Black.” siseó Voldemort, a unos pasos de distancia de la mujer. Ella puso una expresión orgullosa, aun sin tener la temeridad de mirarlo a los ojos._

_“Soy Narcisa Malfoy.” especificó. La risa que siguió la hizo temblar._

_“No rechaces el poder de tu apellido por la vileza de lo de Lucius.”_

_“Pensaba que mi marido fuera uno de sus fieles servidores.” murmuró Narcissa, tímidamente._

_“La dedición... Lucius vive de esa. Tiene muchas esperanzas, pero él no cree en mí. Sólo cree en la importancia que obtiene estando a mi lado. Es bastante desagradable, tengo que decirlo.”_

_Ella no comentó._

_“¿Qué quiere de mí?”_

_“Estoy seguro” empezó, acercando una mano a su cara para rozarle una mejilla. “que entrenándote puedas convertirte en una bruja más poderosa de la que eres ahora. Mucho más que Lucius. Quizá aún más que Bella.”_

Me avergüenza admitirlo incluso con mí misma, pero esa propuesta por un momento me atrajo. Yo, que siempre había seguido a Bella como una luz, o mejor dicho una sombra, leja, podría haberla superada.

Pero no cedí. Y la cosa que me hace más orgullosa.

No obstaculicé a nadie, ni a Lucius, ni a mi hermana, ni a Draco cuando se unió a ese círculo de violencia y muerte.

Pero yo me quedé fuera, observadora lejana de abominaciones inauditas.

_POV Bellatrix Black_

Yo fui, soy, y siempre seré suya.

Mi Señor es él que me llevó en la palma de su mano hasta picos de que ignoraba la existencia.

Me dio una vida nueva, mejor, donde pudiera salir de la banalidad de ese matrimonio de conveniencia, destinado sólo a hacer perdurar la sangre pura en el mundo de la magia.

Al encontrarlo la primera vez, me cegó.

Su encanto me golpeó, como un puñetazo en el estómago. Exudaba magia y poder.

Tenerlo cerca siempre me dio una adrenalina y una excitación que nunca había sentido en mi existencia.

Me conquisté su confianza. Maté, torturé, brutalicé y atormenté docenas de patéticos mestizos, o magos que rechazaban unirse a él.

La excitación de esos gestos nunca podría haber igualado la de cuando vea su sonrisa orgullosa, dirigida a mí.

Nunca me había reprochado, como hacía con los otros. Conmigo tenía una relación diferente. Confiaba en mí, y yo sabía bien qué ese tratamiento no estaba reservado a nadie más.

Siempre pensé que su respeto pudiera convertirse en atracción, pero nunca ocurrió. Él es demasiado poderoso para rendirse a instintos tan ínfimos.

Pero no importa, sólo me hace falta quedarme a su lado.

Mi único momento de fallo, lo tuve cuando comenzó a interesarse a Narcisa.

Recuerdo ese día, cuando volvió de la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba... _encantado_.

_“Bella, ¿Qué piensas de tu hermana?” le preguntó, absorto._

_“¿Mi hermana? Es débil, pobrecita. Siempre intentó hacer todo lo que hago yo.” le explicó, en aire engreído._

_“¿De verdad? Pero rechazó la Marca.” sonrió, malvado. “Quizá es más determinada de lo que piensas.”_

_Bella puso un aire maligno._

_“Tiene miedo por su hijo. Ese tonto, simiente de Lucius. Es noto, además, que cuando una mujer se convierte en madre pierde completamente la razón.”_

_“Puede ser. Pero me pareció muy clara.”_

La había dejado vivir. Pese a que se hubiese negado a conceder su poder a él. Sé qué mi Señor no lo hizo por respeto para Lucius, nunca fue tan débil de concederse estas bárbaras formalidades.

Vio algo en Cissy que nosotros siempre ignoramos, y que hasta hoy no sé qué sea.

Desde ese momento, empecé a odiarla.

Muchas veces he esperado que ese niño tonto muriera, sólo por el bien de hacerla sufrir.

Por esto no me opuse a la misión de Draco, sabía qué nunca habría sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore. No era bastante fuerte.

Luego Severus se había interpuesto, ese traidor asqueroso, que siempre había odiado. Y lo había resuelto todo.

Por ellos, por mí seguro que no. Ese rubio engreído seguía viviendo, así como los cobardes de sus padres.

No eran dignos de pertenecer a Él, nunca lo habían sido.

Sólo yo podía estar a su lado. Juntos, en el dominio del mundo de la magia.

_POV Andromeda Black_

Mi felicidad fue breve, pero intensa.

Había soñado poder envejecer serenamente, con mi niña y Remus, soñaba las caras de mis nietos, de crecer con mi marido.

Pero me sacaron a Dora. Así como a Remus, así como a Ted.

Y ahora leo sus caras en mi único nieto, en Teddy, el fruto de ese amor quebrado muy pronto.

He deseado muchas veces poder morir yo también.

En momentos de locura, me habría gustado ser como a Bellatrix, llena sólo de odio. Porque el amor que había dado me había infligido demasiado dolor.

Pero yo soy Andromeda Black, soy la corajosa, la que nunca se deja vencer.

Andromeda Tonks ya no existe.

Volví a ser la chica rencorosa, que vaga por los pasillos, en medio de gente que no sabe alcanzar.

La vida es un círculo.

Nací sola y moriré sola, iluminada sólo por la cara de ese niño, destinado como a mí al abandono.

A qué sirvió mi coraje, ¿sino a causarme dolor?

_POV Narcisa Black_

Arriesgué perder todo lo que tenía en el mundo. Mi Draco, su sonrisa desdeñosa, su cara de que conocía cada detalle.

Traicioné una vida entera en un momento.

Es mi culpa si Él murió. Si la luz al final ha ganado contra la oscuridad.

Soy yo quien mintió, sólo por la salvación de ese chico que para mí siempre va a ser un niño.

 _Agradecí_ a Potter. Si el Señor Oscuro lo hubiera sabido, me habría quitado la vida que años atrás me había ahorrado.

Y ahora estoy aquí, con un marido que es una copia de lo que era antes, que perdió su confianza en el momento cuando su dueño murió. Un perro que dejó de gruñir y empezó a mover la cola, sólo para salvarse.

Es verdad, es un cobarde. Pero no niego que su cobardía me haga sentir más fuerte.

Y Draco está aquí. Y siempre es lo mismo, ahora puede vivir con su arrogancia sin que yo tenga miedo por él.

Nunca va a entender lo que hice para él. Y no sé si me apreciaría por esto.

Sin embargo... a veces veo unas sonrisas esporádicas en su cara, dedicadas a mí.

Quizá es menos indiferente de lo que pienso. Quizá sabe.

Y finge, como todos nosotros, de tener una pared de piedra alrededor del corazón.

Después de años puedo finalmente decir que soy una mujer, no un títere.

Una mujer que aprendió la rebelión, aun ocultándola a los ojos del mundo.

Gracias, Dromeda. Ahora, un poco de ti lo veo en mí misma.

_POV Bellatrix Black_

A mi alrededor, el Caos.

Y yo soy su reina.

Siento el olor de muerte invadirme los pulmones, mezclándose con el aire de miedo que rellena todo lo que veo.

Y me gusta, como siempre.

Sólo cometí un error. Pero lo haría de vuelta.

Maté a un hijo.

Siempre lo he dicho, las madres vuelven locas.

Molly Weasley, traidora de su sangre, va a tener mi muerte en sus manos.

Me muero antes de ver el triunfo de mi Señor.

Sin embargo, un momento antes de cair, veo sus ojos.

Tiene miedo.

No... no es posible. Es esa mirada que me mata, no el hechizo conjurado por esa mujer.

Él... Voldemort. El miedo del hombre a punto de estar derrotado.

Vamos a estar juntos, también en la muerte, esto es lo único que me consuela.

Será él a aliviar las llamas de mi Infierno. Vamos a encontrarnos entre los condenados, sobre quien reinaremos sin oposición.

Nadie puede apagar ese poder. Nadie puede apagar mi furia.

Nos habéis matado en la tierra, pero nuestras almas negras van a perseguir vuestros sueños por la eternidad. Nos llamarán Íncubos y Fantasmas.

Mi último pensamiento va a mis hermanas. Ellas siguen viviendo.

Sólo porque son débiles. Porque viven en la sombra de sí mismas.

Yo estoy muerte, pero gané.

Soy Bellatrix Black, rechazo el muy odiado Lestrange, y empiedro mi camino hacia el Inferno. Me voy danzando, el en lugar que me queda mejor.

Y además, es mejor reinar en el Infierno que servir en Paraíso.

Y si esto es verdad, recordadme como el peor Satán que nunca existí.


End file.
